The Tower of Pimps
"All right, I've created the Tower of Pimps. Everyone worship me." ''~ Gavin '''The Tower of Pimps' is a structure seen in many episodes of Let's Play Minecraft. It is comprised of four gold blocks stacked atop one another. The Tower rests on top of a fifth block, usually obsidian, that acts as the podium for it. Creation and History The Tower of Pimps was created by Gavin in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 2: On A Rail using materials that Ray had stockpiled in his map. Gavin took 36 gold ingots and crafted them into blocks, which he then stacked up outside of Ray's house. Gavin then proclaimed that he created the "Tower of Pimps" and told everyone to worship him. Jack then knocked him off of the Tower with an iron shovel and killed him. Gavin was then unable to take it down himself, and when it finally was taken down, Gavin re-erected it, causing Ray to kill him. Episodes 8 and 9 saw the return of the Tower of Pimps, as the competition was to be the first person to build one. Because Gavin kept trying to attack people for their gold and ended up getting killed, Geoff was able to win this competition, with Gavin and Michael only managing to place one block each. The Tower of Pimps was first used as a trophy in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 10, in which the crew had to navigate a Wipeout-themed obstacle course. The first person to win the Tower was Michael. For the current statistics on the winners, visit Let's Play Minecraft/Scoring. During Let's Play Minecraft Episode 56, the lads went to the Nether and discovered Dark Achievement City, complete with the housing area and the Tower of Pimps. In Dark Achievement City, the Tower is constructed upside down, with the obsidian block on top. Also, the Achievement Hunter logo is built out of different materials, and some things seen in the lads' houses in the original Achievement City are not seen in Dark Achievement City, such as Gavin's Trophy Room of Victory and Slice of Hell. Winning the Tower The Tower of Pimps is used as a trophy in Let's Play Minecraft. It rotates between the obsidian podiums (dirt, and was later changed to a sponge, for Ray) in Achievement City, depending on the current winner of the competition. The winner gets to keep the Tower of Pimps outside of their house for one week, (although it is occasionally held for a longer period of time, as some competitions take multiple episodes) after which it is up for grabs in the next competition. In the Achievement Hunter office, there is also a miniature model of the Tower of Pimps which rotates from desk to desk. It rests on a miniature obsidian block (dirt for Ray) on the winner's desk. Other Variants Since Episode 13, other variants of the Tower of Pimps have popped up "mysteriously" all over the Achievement City map, and, according to Geoff, have stayed where they were throughout the series. Half-built Towers, Towers of wool, wool and gold combinations, lapis lazuli Towers, sand Towers, and diamond Towers have all been spotted on the map. Some notable variants include: *The Tower of Smokes: A white wool Tower resting on a dirt block. Resembles a cigarette. *The Tower of Tetris: A gold Tower with one block jutting out to the side. Resembles an L-block from Tetris. *The Boner of Lapis: A seven block high Tower of Lapis Lazuli blocks built by Gavin in Episode 40. *The Tower of Half-Pimps: A tower with two gold blocks and two wool blocks. *The Tower of Three-quarter Pimps: A tower with one wool block and three gold blocks. *The Buried Tower of Wool: A tower of wool that is buried under ground which blends in with the ground. Jack discovered it in Episode 32. *The Cube of Pimps: A cube of Yellow Wool. Michael discovered it in Episode 13. Trivia *A real-life Tower of Pimps would measure a height of five meters, (including the podium) it would weigh over 85 tons, and would be worth about 3.6 billion dollars (assuming the gold blocks are made up of solid gold). **For RTX 2013, Jack made a replica tower out of wood and painted it. *The Tower of Pimps has been seen and mentioned outside of Let's Play Minecraft. Jack commented that they like to see the Tower appear in other games. *A Tower of Pimps shirt is being sold on the Rooster Teeth Store, featuring numerous Achievement Hunter quotes. *In Dark Achievement City, the Tower is built upside down, possibly referencing an inverted crucifix, as the Nether had drawn comparisons to Hell in Minecraft. *There is now a Tower of Pimps located in the tutorial world on the Xbox 360 edition of Minecraft, which was added in the latest update. Category:Let's Play Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Let's Play Minecraft